For Old Times' Sake
by Onewhodigsdeeper
Summary: While Gilan and the gang are sent on a mission, he is required to work with a familiar person from when he was much younger, a very unexpected person. What does he do when he has to overcome the past, to help the future? I don't own Rangers Apprentice
1. Chapter 1

For Old Times' Sake

**This is my First Fanfic, so please, be nice :) **

**Constructive Criticism is the best :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gilan sighed in thought, tuning out form the world around him. He did not see the beautiful moon above him, or the sound of the trees swaying, or the sound of the wind calling him to admire the beauty of the night.

He had heard of stories of the Explicate One.

It was a ranger tale that really was no older than he himself was.

The person who basically led the army that put away the Lord Morgrath into the mountains the first time. The one, who like him, had studied under Mac Niel, but for much longer. The person whose arrow never missed the speckle he was aiming at, and could move as silently as the night.

But strange enough, Gilan had never met the legend. The Explicate One had never came to the ranger gatherings, and always made his appearances private, hood up and silent. Though it seemed unlikely, it was reality, unfortunate for Gilan.

It was like Halt and Crowley had kept him a secret.

But it was also as if the both of them had a change in heart, deciding that it was finally time.

The thing that was bothering Gilan was that he did not know why now was the time. Why his hero had been so secretive. It bothered him that Halt and Crowley were usually so open to him, except when the topic of the Explicate One came up.

He wondered if anyone else shared his curiosity about the whereabouts of this legend.

"He doesn't have a fief because we currently have a surplus in rangers, and you of all people should know that."Halt explained. And that was that. There was nothing else that Halt or Crowley would say.

But what was so special about now? That Gilan had to finally meet this legend?

But, he had to admit, there was a small warm sensation in him that was fluttering from excitement.

But who could blame him right?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

He had been so lost in his thoughts; he hadn't heard Halt calling him to leave.

The two of them had been planning to ride to the castle of Araluen with Crowley, to receive an unknown mission from King Duncan.

The ride felt like a short one for Gilan, as his thoughts continued about The Explicate One. He remained silent for the entire half day ride, which worried Halt a little bit.

He almost felt guilty for not telling Gilan why the Explicate One was a secret. Not only from Gilan, but others too. He would understand, Halt told himself, he would have to.

**

* * *

**

I don't know why, but I left Will out, he'll meet there I guess

**I really couldn't think of anything cool, but The Explicate One is a legend that is known by EVERYONE, just to get it in your' alls head!**

**Please review, remember that this is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Two chapters in one day, I'm so proud of myself… sniffle sniffle**

**Anyways, you no the drill, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

The four of them, Gilan, Crowley, Halt, and now joining them Will, were waiting outside of the King's meeting room along with Horace, Lady Pauline, and Alyss.

When they were invited in, they were greeted by the King Duncan, the Princess, and another ranger, with his hood still on.

Gilan's eyebrows frowned at that, everyone knew to remove their hoods in respect in front of royalty.

But the King did not seem to mind at all, and Gilan's heart told him that this was the man he had been waiting to meet since he was an apprentice.

They already looked deep into conversation, so everyone just quietly took seats.

"I am glad you all could attend." King Duncan said, expression guarded.

The Princess huffed at that, as if the meeting was not needed.

"I would like to address the fact that the seaport of Constant Sea has earned new leadership, and therefore needs a royal official to be present at his supposed _coronation_,"

He continued, "And you all know that I wish to go, but occupied by far too much work. It is the advice of all of you to send my daughter, Princess Cassandra in my place. Now, based off of past experiences of sending my daughter to far flung destinations," he continued grinning at the past phrase he said, "I would like to send the most protection I can get."

Crowley began to speak at that, but King Duncan raised his hands, silencing Crowley saying, "I am aware of the saying, one riot, one ranger, but I am not going to risk it."

Everyone nodded, except for the Princess, who felt like she was still being treated like a child.

The king continued, "I would like you to go," looking at the hooded figure in the room, then looked to everyone else and continued, "along with Horace, Halt, Will, and Gilan."

Lady Pauline spoke up "Your Majesty, you are absolutely right. The Princess has the best protection she can acquire. But may I suggest sending Alyss along with them. Perhaps she can provide some of her exquisite diplomatic assistance."

Alyss closed her eyes in hope, wanting to be of help, but most of all to go with Will.

"With all due respect to you and Alyss," King Duncan began, smiling, "Who is looking absolutely beautiful today, I think I have sent more than enough people, and I think Redmont needs you. It's a short mission that requires you to stay."

Alyss nodded, keeping her best diplomatic face on. She understood that if she went she would be one more person to protect.

"I am glad to see that almost all of you understand," King Duncan said eyeing Cassandra carefully, "And I have arranged for all of you to leave tomorrow morning. You shall reach the seaport in two weeks. I understand that one of the members of this task hates sailing, so you will go by land. Thank you all so much, and under all conditions, travel safe." King Duncan finally finished, grinning.

Everyone rose, including Gilan, who made his way to The Explicate One instantly.

The King and Princess left the room, looking like there would be more discussion of the matter, but more in private.

Lady Pauline and Alyss left the room, both wanting to speak to each other.

Gilan was stopped by Halt, who began, "I guess Crowley and I have some explaining to do."

He went first, as the Explicate One lowered his hood, and kissed his cheek.

No, Gilan corrected himself, he kissed _her _cheek. He blinked, as if he was sure that this was not what he was seeing.

Crowley continued, "This is Clera." He also kissed her on her cheek, and hugged her, just as Halt did. He continued, "The Explicate One."

Gilan frowned at the simplicity of it all, and the vagueness of Halt and Crowley.

His hero for so many years, was actually his heroine.

Horace was the first to react from the shock and began, "But you're a girl." He stated innocently, making Clera smile.

A beautiful smile, Gilan noted to himself.

"It appears so, doesn't it?" Clera said quietly, the first fragment Gilan had heard from her pretty mouth. She had liked Horace's straight approach to things he wasn't familiar with.

Gilan stared at her, a taller than Halt, but shorter than himself. Her golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which curled right at the bottom, just touching her shoulders.

Her eyes were of those who think a lot, a deep dark green color.

Her mouth formed a beautiful smile at him, and it was then that Gilan realized that he was staring.

He cleared his mouth awkwardly and said, "It's good to finally meet you."

She flashed a winning smile at him, as if she knew something he didn't .

Which was very probable, Gilan realized.

"How is your father?" Crowley asked, wishing to remove the awkwardness from the conversation, as they all began to walk out together.

"Still with the horses, fortunately. I don't think he will ever let go of them" Clera answered smiling, remembering the image of her always smiling father.

Gilan frowned. A thought came into his mind, and it all came into place.

He grabbed Clera's arm, turning her around from behind.

"Clera?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"Finally." She replied simply, smiling sweetly.

It was her, definitely.

Gilan couldn't mistake those eyes for anyone else's.

It was her.

He was sure of it.

**Just wanted to let you know that Gilan is NOT in love... yet that is**

**The kisses were out of respect for the female, a usual custo for Araluens, so yes, Halt and Crowley were just being polite**

**Just a heads up, I love Horace, you'll be hearing a lot more from him!**

**Over and Out, **

**Onewhodigsdeeper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know it was a rough start, but I'm getting there. Positive attitudes and a lot of thinking is what keeps me going.**

**FYI, this is when Alyss and Will are not formally boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**So here we go, chapter 3**

* * *

He looked to the girl, and realized, not for the first time, that he would miss her dearly.

They had grown up together, and Will had to say he was surprised of how Alyss was taking it.

He had expected for her to show that she was a little upset.

But instead, she had just encouraged Will to be brave and never forget her.

Will smiled to himself; she was a diplomat after all.

He knew that it would be absolutely impossible to forget her, after all that they had been through.

He hoped that he could be brave, just for her.

And when he came back he would be able to spend a lot of time with her.

He was grateful for this short time of privacy, just him and Alyss.

"And make sure that you take care of Horace too." Alyss finished, smiling.

Will smiled, taking Alyss's hand into his.

He really did not know how to say goodbye to her.

He pushed his thoughts out of the way, and gave her a warm hug.

A genuine one, a hug that only best friends would understand, then bent down to kiss her hand.

"You better go now," Alyss said," We wouldn't want them to leave without you."

Will got up reluctantly, and made his way to where his horse was.

* * *

Gilan's eyebrows had been in a permanent frown since he woke up.

He had finished his breakfast and coffee in silence, just frowning.

And this absolutely killed Clera.

She had looked for opportunities to talk to Gilan privately, but could not find the chance.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

Opportunity rose after breakfast, when everyone had risen to do the final preparations before departure.

Gilan had still been seated, looking down in his coffee, deep in thought.

Clera pounced at the nearest seat to him, the best smile she could have on her face.

"You know you're face will get stuck like that if you keep frowning." She said with every ounce of hope that Gilan would finally say something to her.

"You said you were leaving," Gilan said with pain in his voice as he continued, "To the Skandians, where they love you and would take care of you. Not so that you could hide in Araluen for the rest of your life."

"And I was, and I did. Not for very long, though." She smiled again, hoping that the situation would ease. "You know I wanted to stay with you."

Gilan's voice rose at that, "No actually, I didn't know. I didn't believe you. I thought you were LYING. Just as you did to me plenty of times before."

Clera winced, hurt deeply. "You are not the victim here. You get that deep inside your arrogant head. I left because I didn't want him to kill you. Just like he killed everyone else."

There were no tears in her eyes, just the sound of tears in her voice. She got up and walked away. If Gilan wanted to be that way, then so be it.

"I'm happy to see you too." Gilan whispered sarcastically. The conversation made Gilan even more confused. But he knew that things would be awkward between the two of them.

* * *

The ride had been a silent one between the two of them, but it held lots of conversation with everyone else.

Horace, Will, and Cassandra had all decided that they loved Clera.

The four of them had been the source of laughter during their ride.

"Alright, we'll stop here for the night." Halt announced. They had covered good ground for the day. He had hopes of reaching at least a day earlier then the day of coronation.

"We need more noble women like you at the castle," Cassandra announced happily, "Every woman there just wants to make me more _ladylike_. It's annoying, really."

Clera smirked, "Are you saying that I'm not ladylike?"

Cassandra swallowed fearfully, hoping that she did not make Clera angry, "Of course not," she managed to say fearfully.

"Don't worry, I know what you meant," Clera said smiling. "But look at me; I am cooking after all, aren't I?"

Cassandra looked down at the boiling pot of stew, which looked absolutely delicious. Her stomach growled, and for the first time Cassandra had not realized how hungry she was.

"Yes, food!" Horace exclaimed, as he made his way over to look at the boiling pot.

"The best food I have ever eaten!" both Will and Horace exclaimed as they gobbled the food.

Halt shot glares at them, because he was known best for his stew.

Clera smiled gratefully, knowing that the boys were just hungry.

But still, she could not help feeling great that they had loved their food. It was the fun of cooking, how everyone liked it.

After they had finished everyone got ready to get some sleep, except for Clera, who cleaned up after everyone.

Gilan had finished his preparations for bed to see that Clera was still washing dishes, at a nearby pond. He made his way over to her to finally speak to her after a wrong first impression.

"Did you like it in Skandia?" Gilan asked as he made his way over to her.

Her face was etched in hard working, her tongue protruding from her mouth. She looked up and smiled sweetly, but definitely not genuinely.

"Yes I did. A lot different from Araluen, though. But you know that of course. Made some nice friends." She said simply.

"You didn't turn anyone's teeth black again did you?" he asked grinning.

It had been almost twenty years since Clera had tricked Gilan into drinking a mysterious drink she had made, consisting of pen ink.

They both laughed as they remembered how Gilan's teeth were black for a month.

"So you enjoyed it there?" Gilan asked.

"Well it wasn't for enjoyment, but Skandia had its moments."

"But why would you go?" Gilan asked with hurt in his voice.

Clera frowned, "The same reason I told you years ago."

"Because you didn't want to stay with me right? Because you thought that you couldn't be a ranger?" Gilan asked.

Clera took a deep breath. She knew it would take a lot of patience for him to understand.

"I did not want to hurt you…" she started to say.

"By leaving? You tried to not hurt me by leaving? Please tell me _oh Explicate One_ how that makes sense." Gilan said, sounding even more hurt. "You left to hurt me, you lied, and then hurt me. You said it would be fun, like a brother and sister on an adventure, right? Sounds like you had an adventure."

"Gilan, I left to protect you." Clera's voice rose. "I didn't want him to kill _you_. Just like he killed my horse, just like he killed my mother, and just like he killed Noah."

She stormed off, searching for privacy wear she could change her clothes.

"Who's _he?_" Gilan asked himself. He decided to go to Halt for answers.

He approached Halt to find him alone, completely unaware of Gilan's conversation with Clera.

He decided to speak to the point, since he knew everyone was tired from traveling.

"Did Clera have a brother?" Gilan asked Halt.

Halt seemed to be surprised by Gilan's question, but he knew that he would have to answer eventually.

"Noah looked exactly like Clera. He was slightly older than her. He was a very good older brother, the two of them were very close." Halt started to explain "But when they were very young, the two of them were abducted by a man that is still unknown."

"Clera managed to escape without her brother, and tried to warn others of the man." Halt continued "The man eventually came back and murdered Noah, and his mother. Old Bob looked to horses for comfort, as did Clera."

Gilan swallowed, deep in thought.

He had no clue what Clera had been through. He slapped his forehead.

Why did he have to be so stupid. Why did he have to be so insensitive?

He knew he had to make everything right in the morning.

**

* * *

**

Thank God that's finally done. I got really worn out at the end of writing this, longest I've ever written.

**Final Opportunities before departure, did I say that? I think I'm going crazy.**

**Just clearification, Clera is the daughter of Old Bob, creative huh?**

**Why do I always imagine everyone to have a British accent? I told you I'm going crazy**

**Give me a week to get out of my craziness coma and please…**

**Review PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, can't wait to get started again**

**I will tell you already, please REVIEW!  
I'm tempted to give up on this story, since I have another completely different idea, and I think it's too much responsibility dealing with more than one story.**

* * *

His eyes shot open from sleep.

He realized that something had waked him up.

The sound of a person.

He looked around without moving to see Clera getting up from her sleep.

She tied her golden hair into the same ponytail she did every day, curls at the bottom, just barely touching her shoulders.

Then she took off, in the direction of the woods.

Gilan decided that it would be best to follow her, for _her_ safety, he told himself.

He was, after all, the best unseen mover.

He found her at a nearby pond, looking in it intently, as if looking for something to soothe her.

It did not surprise him at all.

And it was then that Gilan knew that he had to approach her.

"I had no idea you rose so early, even Halt doesn't get up this early." Gilan said, with amazement in his voice.

"You all make Halt seem so tough, but he really is a warm sensitive person on the inside." Clera said, not looking up from the water.

Gilan smiled, "You used to go to the creek by Mac Niel's house, every morning and night,"

"And you used to follow me," Clera smiled, interrupting Gilan.

"You used to look in the creek so intently; I thought you lost something in there." Gilan said.

Clera smiled sadly, "But I did lose something in the water."

Gilan nodded, understanding. "I wish you had told me about Noah."

Clera sighed, she knew she would have to tell him someday.

Why did she have to be so weak?

"There really was nothing to say, a man abducted us. The man was filthy and ugly. Kept us underground, I thought I would never recognize sunlight again." Clera began.

"He used to take my brother out every day after sunset, and every day we thought it was the last time we'd see each other." Clera continued, "But one day, he took the both of us. He took us to a creek, and began to make us a fire. Noah told me to run and never look back. I thought he would follow me, and I took off. He kept screaming, keep running Clera, don't look back. I would've never left him, I thought he would follow me. I would never leave him."

She said the story so emotionless, and lifeless. Gilan was speechless.

"Mac Niel told me that things happen for a reason. I decided that the reason was so that I could slaughter that man. Then he had the guts to kill everyone else. My mother, my aunt, my cousins. Me and my father were lucky we were not home at the time. The reason it happened was that I could stop him from doing it to other innocent people in the world. I will slaughter that dog for taking Noah away from me."

Gilan saw anger in her eyes, nothing like he had seen before.

He realized that Clera did not talk about herself very often; therefore he had no clue whether that had been the whole story or not.

Gilan took her hand tenderly and turned to look her straight in the eyes.

Piercing blue, met deep green as he told her passionately, "I swear that I will do anything in my power to help you do what you need to."

He squeezed her hand before letting go. Clera sighed.

She had never really made true friends with anyone after Noah.

He had been the favorite; after all, and she loved him with all her heart.

Old Bob couldn't even look at her right after Noah and his mother passed, because they looked so alike.

A smile came to her face as she remembered Noah, and then remembered Horace.

Both were straight thinkers, and passionate.

Horace would always have a special place in her heart because of that.

She remembered Horace, and remembered that she still had not made the morning meal for everyone.

She got up and they both walked silently back to where everyone was.

* * *

The smell of coffee and sweet porridge filled the air as everyone began to wake up.

Will and Horace's sweet smiles after eating reminded Gilan that all of them had not done much work since Clera came.

She had always taken it under herself to take care of everyone else.

Gilan was also very thankful for their conversation they had that morning.

They found themselves alone again right before they began riding again.

There was a comfortable silence between them, interrupted by Horace's confused figure approaching Clera.

"Is anything wrong?" Clera asked simply.

"Well I was thinking, that since you're a girl and all, I could ask you a question about, well, you know" Horace said hesitantly.

"Girls" Clera finished for him.

Horace nodded happily, glad that she understood.

"Do you think that the Princess likes Will?" Horace asked, feeling pressure building inside of him.

Gilan decided to take charge, "I think the both of you are very close in her heart, after all you've been through."

Horace nodded looking down.

"Thank God I'm here, and that I'm a girl, right?" Clera began smiling, "Gilan is absolutely incorrect. There may have been a time that she liked him but it's definitely not now."

Horace frowned, "You are sure about this?" He asked innocently.

"The best thing you could do for a girl is to always be there. In times of happiness, but more importantly in times of pain. Make her feel like she is the most important girl in your world, and she'll come around." Clera explained.

She felt like she left out a very important piece of information.

She then added, "Trust me, I'm a girl."

**

* * *

**

Finally that's done.

**I don't know what color Gilan's eyes are, I always imagined them to be blue, don't get mad if your imagination is different from mine!**

**I can't really decide how many more chapters I should do before they reach the seaport.**

**Suggestions would be nice, please?**

**I told you I love Horace**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, this was a hard chapter to write. **

**Sorry it took so long, traveling and the fact that I'm trying to keep my writing a secret is why I didn't update in such a long time**

**I made this one ultra long to make up for the lack of updates**

**Please review!**

* * *

The ride had started early, just as it did every day.

Everyone was used to the routine by now, and Gilan learned that traveling with people really helps you learn about them.

With only a few days of travel left, Cassandra could feel the nerves settling in.

She had never conducted a ceremony, let alone by herself.

When they stopped for the day, as they did every day, Horace found her still on her horse, a frown etched on her face, deep in thought.

"You know, you're face will get stuck like that, if you keep it up," Horace joked trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry Horace, just thinking." Cassandra said, before she continued her thinking.

"Thinking, or worrying?" Horace asked simply, with a small smile on his face.

Cassandra got down from her horse and whispered, "Worrying." She stated simply, a worried look on her face.

She continued, "If I do anything wrong, it won't only look bad on my part, but my father will look bad too. And that's the worst thing I could ever do, disappoint him" She said in a very low voice.

"Cassie, I can't believe you of all people would worry about that." Horace said smiling, "Honestly, if your father, or Halt, or Crowley didn't think you could handle it, they wouldn't have sent you."

Cassandra's mouth curled into a sweet smile without her noticing.

Without thinking she hugged Horace tenderly, grateful that she had such a great friend.

Horace, taken by surprise in the first few seconds, then bent down and kissed her forehead.

Clera and Gilan could not help but smile each other at the scene they had seen through the corner of their eyes.

* * *

Clera unconsciously took Horace's bowl, scooping more of the delicious stew she had made in it.

Horace smiled lazily, "Can you read people's mind?" he asked.

"Of course not darling," Clera began, handing the bowl back to Horace, "There's no such thing as a mind reader."

"I beg to differ," Gilan began, "As a child, she always knew what the horses were thinking, and she always knew what Mac Niel wanted."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clera said smiling, her cheeks flushing, "It's all just observations."

"Really good observations," Gilan threw in.

"No, it's," Clera began, only to be interrupted by Gilan again.

"Then why don't you show us your wonderful observations?" Gilan challenged.

"No." Clera answered simply, wanting to change the subject.

"But why not?" Will asked, crestfallen.

"Because I have nothing to prove to you all." Clera replied.

"Of course you do, I've just met you," Horace began, "I want to know, please" he added sweetly.

"Plus you could prove to us that they are observations, not telepathy." Cassandra added hopefully.

Clera could not resist the sweet looks in their eyes, "Fine" She finally said quietly.

"Tell us something about Gilan" Cassandra stated excitedly.

"No" Horace frowned, "She's known him too well. We need someone more mysterious."

Everyone smiled, Horace was truly clever.

A grin crept on everyone's face as they all gazed to Halt.

"Absolutely not" Halt said.

"Oh come on Halt!" Will began.

"What's the harm anyway, eh Halt? Is there something about you past you don't want us to know?" Gilan challenged, a grin on his face.

_Wow, he's good _Clera thought to herself.

Halt coughed, "Of course not." He said simply.

"Do your stuff." Gilan said to Clera, turning her towards Halt.

A wide, and beautiful grin spread across Clera's face, after staring at him in thought for a while.

"Are you sure you want me to tell them?" Clera asked, a huge grin across her face.

"What? Of course, go ahead, what do I have to hide?" Halt said, his voice faltering.

_She drives everyone nuts _Gilan thought, grinning to himself.

"Does the Devil in Disguise sound familiar?" Clera asked, still grinning.

Halt felt his jaw tighten, his eyes widen.

He coughed and the said, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Who is the Devil in Disguise?" Horace asked, curiosity blooming.

"It's him, Halt, you're no devil in disguise, and you're as straight minded as a man could be!" Cassandra said, astonished.

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you all about Katherine, then, should I?" Clera said her grin widening.

"Who's Katherine?" Will interrogated, a smile blooming on his face.

Halt stayed silent, glaring at Gilan, and then looking back at Clera.

"No," Clera shook her head, "I would never do that to Halt." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Please," The three of them implored.

"Halt will tell you if he wants to" she told them tenderly, putting her hand on each of their cheeks.

Gilan grinned at her attitude; she had always been a great friend.

Halt nodded to her gratefully before getting up to make preparations to sleep.

Everyone followed him, making their own preparations.

"And you men better bathe," Clera began jokingly, "You smell like awful stew."

They all smiled.

* * *

Clera woke by the sound of Halt reaching to his longbow.

She looked over without moving to see that he had been on watch, and had spotted danger.

She got up swiftly and reached over to Horace's sword which she unsheathed skillfully.

"How many are there?" Clera asked quietly and solemnly, besides Halt.

"I counted six; there may be less, though. They just look like a bunch of highway robbers." Halt continued, "We should be able to take them without the other waking up."

Clera nodded in agreement right before Halt began to speak, "Show yourselves," he began.

"Oh, some courage we have here doesn't us?" A filthy voice spoke from behind the bushes and trees.

They then began to come out of the shadows, six by six.

First there were six, then twelve, then eighteen.

_Where did they all come from? _Clera asked herself _how did Halt miscalculate them by this much?_

She looked over to see Halt unfazed by his miscalculations, but that was how he always was.

She realized that the two of them would need more help.

She met Halt's gaze and he nodded, he had been thinking the same thing.

She slowly made her way over to Gilan, trying to walk unnoticed.

She kicked his shoulder lightly, trying to wake him.

She kicked harder, and faster, more in panic as she saw one of the men making their way over to her.

Halt tried to fake a coughing fit, to draw attention to him.

They did not buy it, because the man was near enough to Clera to see what she was trying to do.

"Mmm… Halt I think it's a little early," Gilan began sleepily, not moving.

Clera saw white as she received a blow to her head, falling to the ground.

That had woke Gilan up, who rose to his feet instantly.

A voice came from the other side of the fire, "Does this one look important?" a weak voice asked, his grubby hands pulling Cassandra's hair up, waking her.

Her face was etched is a frown, after she woke up with a shriek.

The largest man, who took out Clera, who seemed to be their leader, made his way over to her.

His large, ugly, dirty face got to close to Cassandra's face for Gilan to bear.

He nodded to Halt, before counting to three silently.

Simultaneously, Halt ran to Cassandra's aid, as Gilan watched defended his blind side.

Gilan and Halt worked great as a team, soon joined by drowsy Will and Horace, who had waken from the sounds.

The leader, noticing all the casualties, decided cowards' way out.

He noticed the man who had been sleeping, trying to be woke up by the beautiful girl, was stabbed, and he was lying in his own blood by the girl.

"Come on men, they're not worth it," he announced, fleeing.

"What about the girl?" one of them asking, his filthy grip on her wrist.

"Take her." Were the simple words the evil man said before leaving.

**

* * *

**

Aww… I feel so mean leaving you all a cliffy like this one!

**No, I don't hate Cassandra, I actually much prefer her over Alyss**

**And no, I don't hate Gilan, he's actually is my favorite.**

**Don't be mad, next chapter will answer plenty of questions!**

**Don't forget to give me the wonderful Christmas gift of… yes you know it… REVIEWING**

**Please? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to let you all know the romance is coming much later in the story, so I took it off the description now, just in case it was keeping readers from reading. **

**Please review!**

* * *

Clera's eyelids slowly opened, very heavily.

Her head was throbbing, as if there was a heart in there beating.

She put her hand up to her head to feel crusted dry blood on her forehead and in her tangled hair.

She then heard the sound of many people running away from where she was.

She remembered what had happened, and tried to sit up, immediately regretting it when she did.

Her hand messaging her head, she saw confused Horace and Will, and Halt leaning down on Gilan's lifeless body.

_Gilan? No, this is not happening _she thought to herself.

She crawled over to where he was laying, which took a lot of her strength.

Still holding her head in her hands, she looked over to see Gilan's miserable face.

She saw Halt's hand on top of Gilan's stab wound, applying pressure, in hopes of decreasing blood loss.

"They took everything; we have no bandages, or food for him." Halt explained solemnly.

"Halt" said Horace in a pleading voice, "we have to go get her."

Clera's head shot up at Horace.

They were missing Cassandra.

"Did they recognize her?" Clera asked without thinking.

"They don't know who exactly she was, just knew she looked important, for all we know they might just…" Halt wisely chose to stop there.

No one wanted to think of the things that could happen to the Princess, because she was all of their responsibility.

"Let's go" Halt said getting up "Get your horses ready."

"But what about Gil?" Will asked.

Clera felt a knot in her stomach turn.

She wanted to go find the Princess, but she could never leave Gilan this way.

"You all go," Clera stated "We'll catch up with you later."

Everyone did seem surprised at Clera.

"You have no supplies though," Halt began "And the stab wounds would take at least a month to heal. Including training with his longbow all over again, judging by the condition of his arms."

They all looked down to Gilan's sleeping body. His cloak that was still on him did not help hiding the three deep stab wounds in his stomach.

His arms dangled loosely on the ground, cuts and signs of struggle all around his body.

Clera knew that staying was the right decision.

"Just go find Cassie for me." Clera said softly.

Halt nodded, before Horace pulled her into a big bear hug.

Clera then noticed that she had gotten very attached to the young men.

Is that why Crowley hid her?

Because girls get attached, have bigger hearts?

She knew the Ranger's life was a life of solitude, but did he really think she could not handle it?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Horace pulled away from the hug and whispered, "Don't worry I'll bring her back."

"I know you will." Clera said, running her hand through his light hair.

Will then stepped up and hugged Clera.

He was silent, and Clera knew why.

Will hated farewells.

"Take care of yourself." Clera said stroking his hair.

Will merely nodded and stepped back.

Halt leaned over to kiss Clera on the cheek.

"Take care of Gil" he said, not meeting Clera's eyes.

"Of course" Clera said with a small smile.

And with that, the three men rode off.

Clera looked down to her new patient.

She had to food or water.

She had no bandages or any other supplies.

But she would make it work.

She had to.

* * *

Gilan woke up with a moan.

He noted that he was very warm, but shirtless.

He ran is right hand over his stomach to find bandages.

He turned his head and inhaled the smell of whatever he was laying on.

It smelled like Clera.

A figure appeared over his body, replacing the bandages.

She was wearing a peach, tight, sleeveless tunic, and tight white breeches, that just covered her knees.

The tunic had a very low neck, Gilan noticed.

Her golden curls were in a messy ponytail, strands coming out in every direction.

Gilan thought she looked beautiful.

She smiled at him when she noticed that he was awake.

"Are you thirsty?" Clera asked gently.

Gilan nodded his head; still his speech had not come to him.

Clera ran to fetch a canteen and then poured water into his mouth, wiping his hair out of his face tenderly as he drank.

Gilan noticed that the canteen was not the one they used, and was not made out of leather. Rather, it looked handmade.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

Gilan grinned in response, the best gift Clera had ever received these past few days.

It had been tough, being all alone.

She had resolved to use her own clothes as bandages.

Water had been from a stream half an hour away, so she tried to ration it as much as she could.

Food however was a different story.

Because the winter season was almost here, bushes and trees lacked in giving off food.

But still, she managed to find some nuts and berries for herself and Gilan.

"What happened?" Gilan finally asked in a low tone. These were his first words in the last two days.

Clera figured it would be wise enough for him to know, keeping it from him would make him angry, and he already was injured.

She explained to Gilan everything she knew, since she was unconscious for a lot of the time.

"What are we waiting for, then? I'm fine. Let's go." Gilan said, attempting to sit up straight.

Immediately regretting it, Gilan felt as if he was being stabbed all over again.

Clera scolded Gilan as she helped him lay down again, "We will go when I think you're ready. You can't expect to go all wounded and they will just surrender the Princess just like that can we?"

Gilan decided it was best to keep silent, which made Clera grin. She wasn't used to Gilan giving up so easily.

Gilan noticed her grin and frowned, "What? My teeth aren't black again, are they?" He said, rubbing his hands in his teeth.

Clera laughed melodically before saying, "No, of course not. I'd never do that when you're so vulnerable."

"So you're saying that you would do it again?" Gilan asked fearfully.

Clera looked up from the bandages and did feel uncomfortably close to Gilan's face.

"I'd do it again if I had to give up the world." Clera said smiling.

"Really, was it really that funny?" Gilan asked smiling.

"Yes, but it was funny because you didn't even notice for the longest time. That made it ten times better." Clera said in between giggles.

Gilan smiled at the memory. He had to admit the prank was quite clever. Perhaps when he got better, he could get revenge.

"Could you help me back up, I think I can sit up now." Gilan asked.

"No" Clera asked not looking up from the bandage.

"No?" Gilan asked, surprised at her answer.

"No, Gil, you just woke up, after being unconscious for two days, after being stabbed repeatedly. Do you actually think you should sit up?" Clera asked.

"Yes." Gilan argued childishly.

"Then perhaps I should leave you alone then, since you know what you're doing, and take my cloak with me. And my bandages, and my food, and my water. You can take care of yourself, can't you?" Clera asked with a smile.

Gilan wracked his brain for something clever to say, but ended up remaining silent.

"Goodbye then" Clera said cheerfully as she could as she began to get up.

"No" Gilan said. Knowing Clera, he knew that there was an actual possibility that she would leave. He grabbed her arm until she sat back down next to him.

"You know that I'll never get better without you" Gilan said softly.

"That's more like it." Clera said even softer, smiling. She patted the finished bandage on Gilan's stomach and then went to fetch something.

**

* * *

**

Eew… I feel like this chapter is long and pointless.

**I think the beginning was necessary, but I felt the ending to be dreadful.**

**To give you all a better idea of what Clera was wearing, imagine a tight peach tank top with tight white caprice**

**Please review, and let me know if you shared the same opinion about this chapter as I did!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right before I start I would like to thank:**

**Herz von Sillber**

**M-marije-e**

**Moonfrost127**

**You guys motivated me so much!**

**I actually had different plans for this chapter but more Gilan/Clera alone time was high in demand, so I had to!**

**Plus I feel like Fanfics don't show the awesomeness (yes, that's a word in my world) of Gilan.  
Please review!**

"Would you stop, you're not healed yet!" Clera said her voice louder than normal.

"Would you stop worrying, I'm fine now, remember, it's been like a week and a half." Gilan said.

"Just go lay down!" Clera ordered.

It was true; Gilan was regaining his health unfathomably rapidly. But still, Clera knew he had to take it easy.

"You know what you need?" Gilan began with a huge grin on his face, "You are stressed. And I have the perfect cure for you. Why don't you go bathe, while I get everything ready?"

Gilan put his hand over hers, stopping her from preparing to go out hunting.

"Gi-ilan. There's no food." Clera began, only to be cut off by her own thoughts.

"It's okay; I'll take care of everything." He said reassuringly.

Clera had to admit, the thought of bathing seemed tempting. She had been exhausted, but looking into Gilan's ocean blue eyes made it impossible to deny.

"Alright" she said quietly. She wasn't used to giving in that easily.

She began to take some fresh clothes, and make her way to the nearby river.

Gilan grinned to himself. His plan was working perfectly.

"What?" Clera frowned at him curiously before leaving.

"Nothing" he shook his head "feel free to take your time." A grin reappeared on his face.

"Fine" Clera said, "But so help me, I will figure out what you're doing before I get back." She said ambitiously.

"We'll see" Gilan replied, his cheeky grin growing wider, if that was even possible.

Clera smirked before turning to leave.

Gilan watched as she left his sight, making sure she truly was gone.

He exhaled when he was satisfied at her distance, and made his way to the opposite side of the campground.

"Clera!" Gilan said, turning around not wishing to get any closer to the river.

"Yes, yes what is it!" Clera said grumpily.

She was still dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around her chest, down to the middle of her thigh.

"Can you just" Gilan began before noticing how skimpily Clera dressed was.

Clera huffed as she felt Gilan's gaze on her whole body, cloaks did leave a person's body up to interpretations.

"I'm sorry I-I-I thought you were" Gilan began, pink blossoming on his cheeks.

Clera smiled sweetly at his shyness, "It's okay Gil, what'd you need?"

Gilan thought for a little bit. The predicament he was in made him forget what he was in such a hurry for.

His face lit when he remembered, "Just hurry, please?" Gilan pleaded. He was too excited about what he had planned for her.

Clera nodded before disappearing again.

As Gilan paced thoughtfully as Clera reappeared.

On top of her tight tunic, she wore a white coat that went down to her knees.

Along with it she wore white gloves, a hat, and a scarf.

Gilan looked from her elegance, down to his gray coat.

Gilan smirked as he realized that just a week ago, she was wearing practically nothing.

There was no snow on the ground yet, but it was cold.

"Well enough staring, and let's get on with it!" Clera said.

Gilan snapped out of his trance and walked her back to their campground.

As they neared Clera frowned. "Do you smell that?" she asked.

Gilan could not hold back the grin he had been holding. "What does it smell like?" he asked innocently.

"Wonderful" Clera replied plainly and mesmerized. She ran up ahead to see where the delectable scent was coming from.

Clera came to a halt when she saw what was in front of her. Baskets of tarts, pastries, and éclairs. Muffins, cheesecake, and tortes. Shortbread, parfaits, and jellies. Desserts were everywhere.

Clera was staring so intently and the delicious desserts, she had not noticed Gilan, who caught up next to her.

"I just thought I could make us some lunch." Gilan smiled slyly.

After a week and a half of eating cold birds' meat, and frozen unripe berries, Clera's mouth watered at the sight in front of her.

She gave him a hug before sitting down next to all of the food, preparing to eat.

He sat down next to her, smiling at her excitement.

He knew the past week had been really tough on Clera; it was the least he could do to pay her back.

"Thank you Gil, really, thank you." Clera began gratefully, "But I must ask, why so many desserts? Why no food?"

Gilan smiled shyly.

"Gil, are you blushing?" Clera asked with a smile on her face.

"I just, thought, that since you were stressed, I would give you desserts." Gilan began, ignoring her question.

Clera frowned, Gilan really was not making sense.

"Well since stressed backwards is desserts, I thought it would reverse your stress." Gilan explained simply.

Clera was speechless. It was a childish play of words, but it still was heart-warmingly incredible.

She was so happy to have Gilan with her.

The only action she could think of doing was a big hug.

Her arms rested on his shoulders, her hands running freely under his hat, combing down the wild strands.

Gilan had to admit, it was quite comfortable.

They both hugged with huge grins on their face, forgetting about the ample food sitting in front of both of them.

"Why do you always wear that?" Clera asked curiously, motioning down to Gilan's hand.

"What, the ring?" Gilan asked, looking down at the gold piece.

"It was a gift from my mother before I left home." Gilan explained simply, not wanting to go into more details.

"You love your mother very much." Clera stated.

"More than the whole world." Gilan said sadly.

Clera heard the sadness in his voice.

"You know, I guess me being a ranger is pretty easy. I could never imagine having a family to go home to, but still not live with them." Clera said.

Gilan just nodded, fiddling with his ring.

"Well you should know that we are your family now too. And I want you to never ever forget that." Clera said firmly.

Gilan smiled at her, thankful he had her as a friend.

"They are your family after all, they love you, and you have every right to miss them." Clera said.

"But I have a family to miss" Gilan whispered quietly.

Clera nodded, understanding what he was trying to say.

"I have you after all, don't I?" Clera asked with a smile.

Gilan wrapped his arm around her, and they hugged, looking for comfort in each other's presence.

Gilan kissed her forehead gently before whispering three words into her ear, making her happier he was with her.

"Forever and always"

**Haha, gotcha!**

**Did you all think I would make them admit their love this early on?**

**I must say this was incredibly long, and I'm really tired.**

**And yes, they are wearing winter wear, why not? It's not that hard to make. Plus their cloaks are their beds, and that just gives me another reason to give those hats, gloves, and scarves.**

**Please review! So I know my hard work payed off **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! The recent increase in reviews from the last chapter makes me so happy!**

**Thank you so much you guys! Yes, even those cruel ones who favorite my story and then never review…**

**Alright, hopefully some action for this chapter…**

**Please review, please? Don't make me get on my knees!**

* * *

Horace looked up to the moon, hoping.

He refused to lose hope in finding the Princess.

"Please be okay, please…" Horace pleaded to the moon.

He looked up when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"We'll find her mate." Will said, sitting down next to him.

"They were just a bunch of robbers." Will continued, hoping to be of some comfort.

"Then how'd she get away?" Horace asked with a frustrated voice.

"I don't know Horace, it all happened so fast. But those guys are nothing, we will catch up to them in a day or so, and then we'll get her back." Will said. The Princess' absence was hard on him too, but he knew that Horace was especially attached to her.

Horace merely nodded.

* * *

Clera's eyes shot open.

The question had rose in her sleep.

She got up and noticed that her stomach was still full of the food that she and Gilan had eaten the previous day.

Noticing that he was not sleeping, Clera got up to look for him.

She found him barely wearing anything, despite the weather, banging and smashing at something with his sword, his face etched in concentration.

She coughed, making herself noticed.

Gilan looked up at her and smiled, disregarding what he was doing.

"I was peacefully sleeping, with the wonderful food a friend gave me" Clera began "And then a question bombarded my mind."

"And what question may that be?" Gilan asked with a wide grin. He knew this question was coming; in fact, he was surprised it had not been asked sooner.

"You know very well what that is Gilan." Clera said with a very matter of fact voice.

Gilan tapped his chin, pretending to be in thought.

"Why am I so awesome, perhaps?" Gilan asked, his huge grin growing wider.

Clera stifled an eye roll.

"Where did you get it from?" Clera asked, hating to be the one who was not in control.

"Where'd I get what from?" Gilan asked, trying to look clueless.

Clera rolled her eyes. Gilan was clearly doing a terrible job at acting clueless.

"You know what I mean, the desserts! Where'd you get them from?" Clera asked frustrated.

"Somewhere." Gilan answered childishly. He grinned at how easy it was to make Clera frustrated.

"Where, somewhere?" Clera asked, her voice rising.

"All those days of you leaving me alone, you didn't expect me to just sit here, did you?" Gilan asked, his smile widening, if that was even possible. He could see her brain working overtime trying to think ahead of what he was saying.

It was true. When Gilan was not well the previous week, Clera had left early in the morning to try to find something they could kill and eat, and would not return until late afternoon. Clera had assumed Gilan had slept the whole time.

She decided it would be the most clever to keep silent.

" The short answer to your question is that I found it." Gilan finished.

Clera frowned. "You just found it?"

Gilan nodded, still smiling.

"So you stole it?" Clera asked.

"No… more like borrowed." Gilan replied.

"So I'm going to give everything I ate back to whoever you stole it from?" Clera asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, trust me, those guys didn't need it" Gilan added, hoping it would help his case.

"So let me get this straight, you woke up one day, and your inner little child told you to go explore." Clera began "And you just found a bunch of desserts out, sitting, in the middle of nowhere?"

"Pretty much." Gilan answered simply.

Clera huffed. Gilan could be pretty impossible at times.

Clera noticed Gilan's face soften, "Hey, it worked, didn't it?" he asked gently.

Clera couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, it did Gil, thanks." Clera said softly.

"Anytime." Gilan replied.

"What were you doing here anyways?" Clera questioned with a frown.

"Nothing." Gilan managed to say.

Clera looked around to see his sword out, his hands dirty.

"Want to practice?" Gilan asked, gesturing towards his sword, clearly trying to change the subject.

"What, me against you?" Clera asked, smart comments forming in her mind.

"Yes, yes, I know, but hey, maybe the great _Explicate One _could go easy on her unhealthy friend?" Gilan said sarcastically.

"Of course." Clera replied with a smile before going to fetch her sword.

* * *

Princess Cassandra looked in disgust to the mush that they call food that was given to her.

She had been beaten the past week, which to her was a good sign. They didn't recognize her as the princess of Araluen.

This previous day, to her interest, the criminals who had kidnapped her had looked unhappier than they usually did, as if they had lost something.

They were just a bunch of highway robbers, a group of about twenty, who had chosen to kidnap her randomly because she looked as if she were able to be sold for a lot of money.

She shuddered at the thought, she had already had her fair share into being sold with Will, and the thought of going through such trials again did not seem like an option worth living for.

She and Will were lucky to have met a Captain like Erak Starfollower.

Though the odds were against her, a little voice inside of her told her that Horace, Will, and the others were searching for her.

That was a small feeling that really helped her get through the day.

"See I'm not that bad!" Gilan stated with a humorous smile on his face.

Clera snorted, "Maybe next time, when you're actually healthy, I'll try."

"Oh please, you call that not trying?" Gilan asked.

Clera simply grinned cheekily, fixing her ponytail.

"Take a break?" Clera asked helpfully.

Gilan nodded in agreement. Both were slightly tired after having a week of rest.

Gilan wiped moisture from his face, though he and Clera had barely broken out into a sweat.

"Gilan?" Clera asked suddenly.

Gilan looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah?"

"When I die, will you forget me?" Clera asked.

Gilan was caught off guard with her question. Why was she even thinking about that?

"Is everything alright Clera?" Gilan asked turning to her, a worried look on his face.

Clera couldn't ignore the feeling of her stomach churning when he said her name. What was wrong with her?  
"Just… answer, would you, or would you not forget me?" Clera asked in a worried tone.

Gilan knew something was definitely wrong. She had been receiving a lot of time to herself.

He looked deep into her deep green eyes.

"I could never ever forget you, even if I tried." Gilan said softly, his gaze not wavering.

Clera nodded and exhaled, relieved.

Gilan leaned towards her to kiss her cheek, but something told him that he wanted to do something else.

Clera felt Gilans' warm breath on her cheek, the moving to her mouth.

She felt herself freeze, at a loss for words.

She opened her mouth, inviting his kiss, pulling him closer to her.

And though the weather around them was chilly, the kiss they shared made their hearts warm.

**

* * *

**

Finally, right! Only took like eight chapters!

**Anyways, this chapter took FOREVER, so I hope you all like it!**

**And this was longer than usual, to make up for how long it took**

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
